The Science Experiment
by CrimsonBobble
Summary: Yaoi Yugi trys to help Jou out by testing his science project. How was Yugi or Jou supposed to know the side affects included the whole school lusting after you? Everyone loves Yugi!


"Hey Yugi! Come here a second please!" Jou was unusually polite as he called to his friend across the room.

Yugi walked over to where Joy and Honda were standing. "Did you too forget your homework again?"

"No way!" Jou grinned proudly, anxious to show something.

"What is it?" Yugi's curious nature got the best of him.

Honda finally spoke. "Our science project."

"See?" Jou produced a small, fragrant tablet.

"It's a new kind of breath mint. It's supposed to put people in a good mood." Jou examined the mint with pride. "We wanted to see if you'd try it. Since you already spread good cheer we won't know if we failed or not."

"Doesn't that defeat the purpose?" Yugi stared at the white pill.

"No, it's just required we test it and document the results." Honda readied a note pad and pen.

"Please Yugi?" Jou put on his best pout.

"As long as it won't kill me, because Yami would kill the two of you." He took the breath mind, glared at it for a moment, and popped it into his mouth.

It tasted very good Yugi decided. Fruity, minty, and just the right amount of chewy.

"How is it?" Honda stared at Yugi, waiting for a reaction.

Yugi turned to him with a smile. "Pretty good actually."

The brunette smiled uneasily and a blush suddenly spread across his face. He swooned and fainted.

"Apparently it knocks people out instead of bringing them good cheer."Yugiexamined his friend worriedly.

"Maybe, maybe not. Just don't breathe at me. Go talk to old money-bags, and we'll see what it does." Jou glanced at Seto Kaiba who was seated a few desks away.

Yugi arrived at the desk, ignoring the 'go away' look Kaiba was shooting his direction.

"Hello Seto." Yugi purposefully breathed a bit too heavy. Internally he pleaded Kaiba wouldn't just kill him.

Seto's dark look vanished, and was replaced by an odd smile. Not evil, but Yugi wasn't sure if he like it either.

"Hello Yugi." Seto grabbed his hand before the small teen could escape. Yugi found himself sitting in the CEO's lap.

"How are you today?" Seto's breath was cool as it danced across Yugi's face, reminding him how close the other was.

Suddenly Kaiba's lips were pressed against his, and a tongue was asking for entrance.

Yugi readily gave it.

Just as he was really beginning to enjoy himself, Yugi found himself uprooted.

Jounouchi stared in shock between Kaiba and Yugi. "Okay now I'm confused. Maybe you should go destroy the effects of the mint Yug'."

Yugi couldn't look at Kaiba as he nodded. The brunette's sad gaze would have him running back to the comfortable lap. He headed towards the door with intentions of going to the bathroom.

He didn't make it quite that far.

Duke Devlin suddenly blocked Yugi's path with a curious expression on his face. He was obviously about to ask what was going on.

Yugi stopped him before he could. "Please move."

Duke smiled pleasantly. "Anything Yu-chan." He wrapped his arms possessively around Yugi's waist and began planting soft kisses on the boy's neck and jaw line. "I'll give you anything you desire."

Yugi's jaw dropped as his eyes widened in surprise.

Jou was there in an instant. He batted Duke away.

"Come on Yugi. Let's get you somewhere to get the scent off ya." He dragged Yugi out of the room.

Jou and Yugi attempted to rush to the bathroom, but unfortunately Ryou saw them.

"Hello!" Ryou called and waved them over.

Yugi put on the brakes. "No way am I ignoring Ryou. It will hurt his feelings." He said carefully, not breathing on Jou.

Jou nodded and let go. "I don't think it will work on him anyway."

"Hey Ryou!" Yugi bounced over to him. "How was your weekend? I didn't hear from you."

Ryou's smiled stayed the same. "Sorry, I meant to call, but I got busy. Bakura attempted to rob a liquor store."

Yugi beamed. The mint had no effect on the other hikari. He laughed. "So how did you stop him?"

Ryou's left eyebrow twitched with the bursts of air emitted from Yugi's laughter. Yugi didn't notice, but Jou did. He readied himself for the worst.

"Well I actually rushed in, put a bag over his head, and claimed he was my crazy twin brother who really didn't mean any harm."

Yugi cracked up. Ryou's eyebrow twitched.

Yugi stopped laughing as the ring flashed.

Bakura had taken over.

"Uh, hi Bakura." Yugi took a few steps backwards.

"Hello." Bakura advanced with a predatory grin. Before Yugi could run, he found himself pinned to the wall with Bakura's body pressed against him. The white haired yami inhaled deeped near Yugi's ear, causing him to shudder. "Oh you most certainly do."

Yugi looked away just in time to see Jou heading towards them with a broom held like a spear. He was obviously about to literally pry the two apart.

"Jou stop!" Yugi cried. He was afraid Bakura might turn on Jou. The blonde made a sudden direction change to avoid the two and ended up crashing into a water fountain.

"Bakura!" A voice suddenly rang out.

The three boys looked over to see Malik with a stunned expression. "What are you doing?"

Jou's brain quickly came up with a plan. "He's acting weird man! Yugi and Ryou were just talking when suddenly he takes over and starts hitting on Yugi! We gotta separate them!"

Malik looked confused, but nodded. He went over and pulled Bakura away from Yugi with a practiced ease.

"But Malik, he smells so nice!" The yami whinned and struggled.

Malik sniffed just as Yugi let out a breath of relief.

Malik's eyes widened and he grinned. "Oh he surely does." He took the position previously held by Bakura as Yugi 'eeped.'

"Hey! I smelt him first!" Bakura pushed Malik and they began arguing rather violently as the two were prone to do.

Yugi took the opportunity to run to the bathroom.

Relief flooded through his veins as he slid down against the locked door. The room had thankfully been empty.

Or so he thought.

A shadow was suddenly cast over his face. He didn't dare look up.

'Screw that.' He looked up.

His breath came out in a 'whoosh' and his body went lax as he saw it was only Yami.

Yami cocked a slim eyebrow at his young abiou. "I'll go kill them."

"What?" Yugi jumped up and blocked the door, fearing for everyone from Honda and Jou to Seto and Ryou. Seto was to good of a kisser to die so young!

"Calm yourself Yugi. I wouldn't really do it. I know you hate it even if those blood thirsty maniac bullies deserve it."

"Bullies?" Yugi stared up in shock at his other half. "What have you been doing all morning? Everyone is going crazy!"

"I happened to be asleep! Everyone needs some beauty rest! Otherwise I'll have these huge ugly black bags under my eyes. No one listens to an ugly sovereign."

"Well you missed a lot!" Yugi began rambling at the speed of light.

"Calm" Yami began but Yugi kept ranting about Honda, Duke, and Bakura.

"Yugi… wait" Yami began again then stopped. "What did that damn tomb robber do!"

Yami shook his head for a second to reorganize his thoughts, and grabbed Yugi by the shoulders.

Yugi finally stopped shouting and tried to catch his breath.

"Breath mints that make people attracted to you" He gasped.

"That's ridiculous." Yami snorted.

Then they realized Yami was still holding Yugi.

They looked up, and suddenly smelt each other's minty breath.

They both smelt it, they both reacted.

Yugi came back to the classroom looking a little ruffled. "Hey Jou, I found out how to cancel it."

"Great" Jou huffed. "Now just tell me how you got it to work in the first place. It won't work for me."

Yugi laughed as he felt a tug on his mental connection. Yami was just now getting around to investigating what happened to Yugi earlier.

/So Seto Kaiba tastes like oranges. That's a new one./

Yugi giggled.

THE END

Two things:

All of the events happened before school at the school building.

Yami's breath was also minty because he always appears with Yugi's physical appearance, with of course a few exceptions.

Thank you for reading and please tell me what you think! I'm sorry if there are a lot of grammar and spelling mistakes. I probably should have checked it a few more times before posting. Thanks!


End file.
